


Opposites attract? Well I don’t give a fuck

by the_ninja_heichou



Series: Tales from the Nexus [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), battle nexus, bromance...maybe?, strongest warriors of the multiverse, tmnt sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninja_heichou/pseuds/the_ninja_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Raph give yourself an attitude ... -. Cloud began to nod to Leonardo’s words through the door.<br/>- Yeah Raph, give yourself an attitude. - The ninja said softly, still nodding.<br/>Silence.<br/>Then an imaginary vein in her head burst.<br/>She had reached the limit, and to hell the incest. That thing ended there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites attract? Well I don’t give a fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh!  
> My first fic is up. Don't expect too much from my notes because well...i sucks at writing them!
> 
> Soooo....this will be a collection of one shots all concerning the ninja turtles and Cloud (the turtles younger sister....yeah my human OC!) after they became some sort of multiverse heroes. There are a couple of minor oc too, but knowing the background story of all this won't be necessary right now.
> 
> I have the whole story in Italian and i hope i'll be able to translate it and update it someday ^^
> 
> But I'll answer any questions if anyone needs it after reading.
> 
> Well...Enjoy!

 

Cloud took a deep breath, again. Running a hand over her face she tried to wipe the beads of sweat that began to slide down from her temples.

How much time had passed? One minute, ten minutes, an hour? No not so much. Ten minutes was definitely the best option.

_ Breathe. _

Yes, easier said than done. Eyes closed and leaned against the wall behind her, she tried to formulate an healthy thought. Healthy and serious.

_ Think of flowers, the sweet and beautiful flowers in the fields outside the city walls. They are beautiful little flowers. Think of Hanna, now she has become a little sister, so small and helpless. My God, four years and she’s already so lively. Think about Jenna. I'll have to say ‘thank you’ for the new uniform, I definitely needed something serious because we now have a certain value. Eh eh they call us the Supernovas. Good name, it's cool. Me, Mickey, Donnie, Raph and Leo, Leo and Raph ... AHHHHHHH ..... think of flowers, think of flowers, think of flowers, think of flowers, think of floweeeeeeeeeeeeeers! _

At that moment, around the corner from where the ninja had taken refuge, a sound made its way through the walls of the corridor.

\- Ahhhhh! -

Cloud peered through the stone wall, her eyes pointed towards the big door in bronze and iron beyond which had come the sound. A slight blush began to color her cheeks and intensified until it became bright red as soon as a new complaint of his brother Raphael filled the air.

\- Shell Leo, easy, less strenghthhhh ahhhhh oh god! -

\- You're a pussy Raph, and it was you who plead to do it here. Now you complain as well. -

\- It's not my fault ya're so rude! -

She hastily covered her ears with both hands focusing, trying to eclipse the voices of her two brothers as far as possible.

Damn her, why the hell she volunteered to go to look for the two turtles to alert them of the meeting with the Daimyo, Karaman, Master Splinter and other military authorities of the Nexus? If she’d let go Michelangelo or Donatello this embarrassing situation would have happened to one of them!

But no. The world _had_ to be angry with her.

And now how the hell could she go in that room, stop Leo and Raph from any activity they were doing, and warn them of the meeting? All this without let them understand that she’d been listening to their “conversation” for a good dose of minutes and that she’d been trying to become one with the wall behind her?

_ Fuck. _

Seriously. Doing it in a private place? No. They had to go in one of the most important rooms in the entire building. With the moans and cries of Raph that could very well be heard everywhere. Lucky them that Leonardo was the responsible one!

_ In the armory, in the armory those two idiot are! Shell now what do I invent, what do I- _

\- Ohi Cloud, didn’t you have to look for Leo and Raphie boy? -

\- Ihhhhhhhh! Fuck me sideways. _(Yep! Let’s keep the swearing in theme with the entire fan-fucking-tastic situation)_ -

Cloud jumped in fright and she found his other two brothers intent on staring sideways a few feet away. The nunchaku wielder took a few steps forward until he was just a few inches apart with eyes on the same level.

The two orbits of his brother, white because of the mask, were peering to try to understand the reason of her agitation. He didn’t have time to rephrase the question that a voice came from the armory around the corner.

\- Cloud is that ya sis? Jeez come too! The more the merrier. -. The voice of Raphael arrived tired and heavy.

\- Cloud? But if up to half an hour ago she was at the tavern with Traximus. You imagine things hot head. -

\- Ya say? Let me check then ... -

\- Oh no! You do not move until I pull this damn thing out of you! -

\- Gosh Leo, ok! Hey wait a sec ... -

With both hands to cover the mouths of her brothers, Cloud tried to merge with the wall hoping that neither Leo nor Raph decided to go out and check if she was really there.

Feeling her hand being moved, she turned to Donatello that was asking her a mute _the shell’s happening_.

\- I told ya to go oh oh ..... sloooooohhhhw I can’t stand a push like that! -

After another cry behind the bronze doors, Cloud stared at his brother with exasperated expression.

\- There's your answer. – she muttered.

\- Wow they say that opposites attract, but this I wouldn’t have ever expected from them. -. Cloud stared bewildered at her brother from the purple bandana. - How the shell can you say such a thing and be so calm Donnie? -

\- Do you prefer me starting to go seriously into a panic attack? No problem, but remember that for moral support then you would remain with Mikey only. -

\- Ok forget it. -

The latter was still leaning against the wall.

\- Oh my god ... -

\- Listen Mikey ... -

\- Oh. My. God ... -

\- Seriously, bro ... -

\- Oh my god! I'm too young and beautiful to be uncle! -. Cloud stared at him aghast before a strong facepalm.

\- Mikey, you're missing the point!-

\- Cloud’s right, it’s impossible for them. You know, to have a child is in need of a male and a fema ... -

\- Woooooooaaaahhhhh there! Stop it, stop it, stoooooop it science freak! We got the idea. - Cloud hissed blushing. – And it wasn’t what I meant by "missing the point". -

By now she was about to tear her hair apart as she was frantically clutching her long tuft. A little longer and it would have remained in her hand.

\- But seriously. - Don said, beginning to think. - We must do something. That’s it: we go in, we talk about it calmly ... -

\- Oh damn. I just told ya not to do freaking pushes and more more pushes like a pregnant cow, but do ya listenahhhhh! Fuck. -

\- Raph give yourself an attitude ... -. Cloud began to nod to Leonardo’s words through the door.

\- Yeah Raph, give yourself an attitude. - The ninja said softly, still nodding.

Silence.

Then an imaginary vein in her head burst.

She had reached the limit, and to hell the incest. That _thing_ ended there.

So before one of her two brothers could stop her, Cloud jerked up to the door and opened it with such force that it bumped into the walls and remained stuck.

\- Are you going to shut up YOU TWO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ... you ... you doing .... ...... -

\- Ha ha see that? Cloud was indeed here! I'm not so stupid to not recognize the voice of my own sister, oh so fearless leader! And there’re also Mikey and Donnie! And by the way, why didn’t ya get in when I called ya sis? And I was right fearless -. While Raphael continued to squabble with his elder brother, the three remaining neo Supernovas could not but stare at them open-mouthed. Shocked.

\- N-no. Seriously guys w-what are you doing? – Asked Cloud, her voice cracked.

Both turtles turned to look at her again. They stood still a few moments during which the ninja made a note to self of every detail of the scene before her.

Raph lying on the ground, lying back on his elbows raised, a long shallow cut that ran on the right tibia. A roller blade was thrown at his side while the other was still on and was convulsively squeezed between the hands of Leonardo, crouched in front of his brother.

\- Huh? This? - Asked quietly the katana wielder. - The hot-head here has done the shit of the century and I do not know how he managed to slip with the roller. Pff, and you know, he and his _be tough and macho_. Obviously he did not want to go to the infirmary for treatment so he dragged me here to slip off the roller from the broken ankle before going to the master healer. And it’s a good fifteen minutes I’m trying to remove it without any success but to have this sissy shouting every ten seconds. -

\- Hey sissy to wh... -. Raph's protests were silenced by Leonardo.

\- However, you seemed in a hurry when you entered. You had to tell us something? Did something happens? -

\- W-who us? Something? Ha ha ha no no. - Donatello and Cloud said laughing embarrassed. - Nothing at all. Ha ha ha ... -

\- Are ya sure? - Raphael asked, and then turned his gaze to his sister. - No, cause sis ya look very pale ya know? -

\- A-aye. -

 

\- So No more babies then? -

\- MIKEY! -


End file.
